A high power gyrotron device is capable of outputting a continuous wave energy of peak power on the order of megawatt and a frequency spectrum. In order to realize the functionality of a gyrotron device and to produce a strong focusing, a special superconducting magnet is needed to satisfy the magnetic field required by gyro-frequency. The magnet system has a particular magnetic field distribution and a high stable magnetic field. Since the magnet needs to operate in a special environment, the magnet system is required to have a small volume, a light weight and a good removability as well as be easy to operate and manipulate.
In order to develop an extremely high magnetic field to achieve a particular spatial distribution and temporal stability, a number of technical difficulties exist when using conventional technologies, because the magnet of an ordinary electromagnetic structure has the disadvantages of high loss, large volume or the like. Therefore, the conventional system cannot suit to the requirements of special equipment. Furthermore, the cooling of the conventional superconducting magnet is achieved by being immersed with low temperature liquid, which brings lots of inconveniences to the operation and movement of the superconducting magnet system. In addition, the use of the conventional superconducting magnet system in a motion system would cause much more difficulties for use and maintenance.
A superconducting magnet structure with a single coil has the advantages of being simple in structure, easy to be constructed, convenient for use or the like, but the magnetic field generated by such superconducting magnet cannot satisfy the magnetic field of a special and complex configuration required by system operation. For suiting the application needs of special electrician equipment, improving the functionality and usability of the equipment, and achieving the requirement that the operation parameter of the high power microwave source reaches the required output frequency spectrum and band width, an innovative superconducting magnet for electromagnetic focusing and electron cyclotron is needed, such that the magnetic field stability and the spatial distribution characters of the magnetic field of the gyrotron device can be achieved. The superconducting magnet system adopting a new electromagnetic structure and cooling manner can meet the actual requirements of the high power microwave source, thereby achieving the application demands of the microwave device in fields like microwave special equipment and microwave industry processing.
The superconducting magnet system for high power microwave source focusing and cyclotron electronic apparatus is suitable for super gravity, rapid movement and rotation special electron cyclotron and focusing apparatus, can operate in a field environment of extremely harsh temperature and humidity, and has the advantages of high magnetic field stability and anti-external electromagnetic interference.